Akatsuki Arrival Oneshot
by capsa-kou
Summary: Nadie será capaz de remplazar tu lugar en mi corazón.


El escenario estaba listo, hoy era el día de la presentación final, hoy la competencia por obtener aquella beca terminaba, hoy se anunciaba oficialmente al ganador. Aunque claro todos sabían quién había ganado debido a los resultados publicados en la página de la escuela.

Todos los participantes tenían que dar una presentación final, como muestra de su talento y capacidad, después de todo esa era una escuela enfocada a la música. Durante los cinco meses que duró la competencia el ambiente entre los participantes se volvió un poco denso. Sobre todo entre dos personas que tomaron la palabra "competencia" al pie de la letra…

El siguiente era el penúltimo número, "dejaron lo mejor para el final" susurro una chica de cabellos verdes que estaba junto a un chico de cabellera morada.

-realmente me hubiera gustado ser el último número entonces.- contesto algo apenado mirando a las dos chicas que se estaban preparando para salir a escena después de Gumi.

-Hubiera sido bueno… pero míralas, hace unos meses se odiaban y ahora apenas y se despegan

-ya se…- el presentador anuncio un pequeño descanso para después poder pasar a los últimos dos números. Gumi sonrió y se alzó de hombros

-ahora que lo pienso ellas dos se conocieron gracias a mí y también pude escribir mi canción para la presentación de hoy gracias a ellas.…

-si claro…

-es enserio, te lo contare todo, en los diez minutos que tenemos de intermedio.- Gakupo solo rodo los ojos y se dispuso a adoptar una pose cómoda, ya que, conociendo a su amiga, su relato iba a aprovechar los diez minutos que les daban.

:Flashback:

El director había anunciado una beca para ir a estudiar a una de las mejores academias de música en Londres, todos estaban muy emocionados, claro que, la competencia para obtener la beca tenía un numero límite de alumnos y para poder entrar tenían que mandar una "audición" cantando cualquier cosa. La peli verde estaba pensativa acerca de que cantar, no sabía exactamente que podía cantar, tampoco estaba muy segura de si quería participar.

-Oye, Gumi…Siento que me estas ignorando.- una voz con un tono infantil se colo en sus timpanos,para después notar a su amiga pasando su mano unas cuantas veces por enfrente de su rostro

-¿Qué?, ah… no escuchaba, perdona.- se excusó con una tímida sonrisa mientras palmeaba unas cuantas veces la cabeza de su amiga-¿Qué me decías?

-Que no sé qué canción cantar para la audición- un puchero se asomó en su rostro para después dejar soltar un suspiro-no sé, ninguna de las que tengo es lo suficientemente buena.

-podrías cantar "Koi wa sensou" digo esa canción me encanta

-Supongo que sí, entonces mi problema está solucionado- grito con una expresión alegre en su rostro

-me alegra, porque yo no sé qué cantar.

-por qué no cantas "Panda Hero" amo esa canción

-oks!, problema resulto.- ambas chicas se pararan de la banca del jardín en la que estaban sentadas, se dirigían cada una hacia su departamento para poder grabar su audición. Notaron que toda la academia está muy alborotada por eso de la beca, ellas solo querían entrar, ninguna de las dos esperaba ganar.

Una semana después los alumnos que fueron aceptados para competir por la beca estaban anunciados en el tablón de anuncios, había una aglomeración increíble. Se podían observar como los chicos que no fueron elegidos se alejaban de ahí con la cabeza baja y un poco decepcionados. Miku y Gumi decidieron sentarse en una banca no muy lejana e ir a ver cuándo la multitud se haya despejado al menos un poco.

-Espero que ambas hayamos entrado.- soltó Miku mientras suspiraba y se alborotaba flequillo.

-pues yo creo que al menos Gumi si pasa canta muy bien, a ti nunca te he escuchado.- ambas chicas levantaron la mirada para ver a una imponente peli rosa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Miku se sonrojo al ínstate y alzo una ceja ¿acaso conocía a Gumi?

-Oh Luka, gracias, pero Miku también canta muy bien, por cierto Miku ella es Megurine Luka, y Luka, ella es Hatsune Miku

-Un gusto.- Dijeron las dos estrechando sus manos

-Ya vieron la lista de los chicos que están dentro de la competencia?- pregunto mientras señalaba con la cabeza aquel tabloide que ahora estaba casi despejado,pero sin dejar de ver a Miku

-No, planeábamos ir a verla cuando ya no hubiera tanta gente por ahí.

-Gumi-chan creo que entonces deberíamos ir a verla ahora.- ambas se pararon del banco y junto con Luka empezaron a caminar. Al llegar al tablón y ver la lista ninguna de las tres podía creer lo que veía…

"1.- Megurine Luka.

2.-Hatsune Miku

3.-Megopoid Gumi"

Todas habían pasado, las tres estaban dentro de la competencia, la chica de cabellera aqua marino abrazo a sus dos compañeras felicitándolas, Gumi y Luka hicieron lo mismo. Todo era miel sobre hojuelas hasta que a la chica número uno se le ocurrió un brillante comentario.

-Sabía que soy la mejor obviamente ganare la beca.

-Hubiera podido quedar en primer lugar si quisiera, la beca es mía- le objeto la pequeña de dos coletas

-¿No me digas? ¿Y qué es lo que te va ayudar?- hizo una pausa observando a la chica de arriba abajo-¿Tus pechos?

-cállate, tu eres una vieja pechugona inútil!- soltó con un sonrojo y el ceño fruncido

-Valla pero si de linda solo tienes la cara y el cuerpo.

-Lo mismo digo, engreída.- al terminar esa frase ambas chicas, indignadas se dieron la vuelta para irse de ahí, dejando a Gumi sola, con una sonrisa un tanto malvada en su rostro

/

-Lamento interrumpirte pero, ya se está acabando tu tiempo.

-Shhh, ya va la mejor parte Gakupo! Bueno como te decía…

/

Había pasado un mes después de eso y cada que esas dos se veían siempre se empezaban a pelear, hubo un momento en el que incluso terminaron dentro de la piscina a causa de la discusión, en las practicas siempre hacían comentarios como "que voz tan chillona" o "es demasiado grave…Horrible".

Estaba claro que ambas se gustaban, o al menos eso creía yo, Luka una vez me confeso que Miku se le hacía bastante linda, pero que ciertamente no la aguantaba, una vez la vio hablando con Kaito y termino haciéndole una escena de celos y claro Miku termino golpeándola, diciéndole que no era de su incumbencia. De la nada ambas empezaron a escribir canciones muy cursis y empalagosas, después de ver lo que habían escrito se sonrojaban y las tiraban, no soportaban verse a los ojos y una vez casi se besan tratando de probar quien era mejor en conquistar chicos…

Es obvio que sin darse cuenta esa rivalidad tan tonta que tenían fue desapareciendo con el paso de los meses, la atracción entre ellas se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Un día Miku iba a regresar a su apartamento muy tarde y Luka la espero diciéndole algo como "te llevo porque sé que una plana y debilucha como tú no podría defenderse"… y esa fue la primera vez que se tomaron de la mano.

/

-ok, muy interesante, lamento cortarte la inspiración, pero te están llamando al escenario.- dijo mientras suspiraba y señalaba al presentador quien terminaba de mencionar a su amiga

-ohh, deséame suerte!

-claro!.

La peli verde se puso en posición y tomo su guitarra eléctrica, los demás músicos ya sabían que hacer, una sonrisa se colo en sus labios y entonces antes de empezar a tocar tomo el micrófono y hablo

-Buenas, esta canción está dedicada a mis amigas, Hatsune Miku y Megurine Luka, ellas me ayudaron a componer esta canción, fueron mis musas.- rio ante lo dicho, mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo como ambas chicas asomaban la cabeza al escenario con una sonrisa … -esta canción se llama " Renai yuusha"

La música comenzó a sonar, tenía impregnado el estilo de Gumi en ella, la chica tenía una sonrisa en su cara y empezó a cantar

_**Al ser descubiertas brincando alrededor, empezaron a jugar.**_

_**Los tontos juegos de estar locamente enamoradas.**_

_**Lastimosamente luchando solas en un campo abierto.**_

_**¡Esforzándose tanto por culpar a alguien más!**_

La cara de Luka tenía un color rojo que no paso desapercibido por su compañera, ella estaba igual o peor que Luka… Gumi había cantado locamente enamoradas?...si claro como si Luka fuera a fijarse en ella.

_**Desde sus obvias peleas, el bello en tu cuerpo se mantiene derecho.**_

_**Es un patrón de "copiar y pegar " de amor.**_

_**La lógica matemática pierde su orden.**_

_**Actuando como si todo estuviera bien, cuando en realidad estas sola.**_

La peli rosa no podía mirar a su compañera, porque Gumi tenía razón, se había enamorado de esa mini fiera , así que solo atino a tomarla de la mano.

_**Despertando de una falsa ilusión.**_

_**¿Cuántas veces has sentido ese inigualable sentimiento?**_

_**Cegada por el amor, pulverizando engranajes inútilmente, todo acaba.**_

_**Es la misma cosa una y otra vez.**_

¿Qué cuantas veces había sentido ese sentimiento? Una , solo una y solo con una persona, la chica que le estaba tomando de la mano.

_**Haciendo contacto visual, enamorándote de ella.**_

_**Entonces caes en la locura, esto no acaba, yeah!**_

_**Colocando una bandera, doblándola corta.**_

_**Cansándose de ello en tan solo tres días.**_

Contacto visual… debía admitir que sus ojos eran una de las cosas que la volvía loca.

_**Dándolo todo por tu debilidad.**_

_**Acostada durante cinco días, el mismo amor viene, yeah!**_

_**Acelerando a través del camino de la rebeldía.**_

_**No importa como lo veas, ¿no eres nada más que un héroe?**_

_**Ahora , la pregunta que tú tienes que pensar.**_

Pregunta… si había una pregunta que ella nunca se atrevería a decir, bueno en realidad había varias y una de ellas era ¿me amas?

_**Empezando a llorar y creando celos por alguna razón.**_

_**Esta es la carta de amor en donde viertes todos tus sentimientos.**_

_**Un centenar de páginas escritas a mano, como una novela hecha y derecha.**_

_**Trabajando seriamente con tu pluma todos los días.**_

La cara de luka se puso aún más roja al recordar la escenita que le hizo a Miku cuando la vio hablar con Kaito, oh si se había sentido más que celosa.

_**Sin ver maldad, sin escuchar a la maldad, sin parar a la maldad.**_

_**Eso es a lo que ellos llaman buen juicio.**_

_**Es algo que se entiende en tiempos difíciles.**_

"_**Es divertido así que déjalo como esta"**_

Gumi jalo aire para poder cantar la siguiente estrofa, de verdad que lo estaba disfrutando, por un momento se lamentó no poder ver bien las caras du sus amigas, deberían de estar avergonzadas.

_**Los puntos de experiencia deben de comenzar en cero y disminuir.**_

_**Siendo seria, este amor es una enfermedad mortal.**_

_**¡Y no es fácil de curar!**_

Claro que no era fácil, tampoco es como si quisiera una cura, de verdad quería a Luka.

_**Haciendo contacto visual, enamorándote de ella.**_

_**Entonces caes en la locura, esto no acaba, yeah!**_

_**Colocando una bandera, doblándola corta.**_

_**Cansándose de ello en tan solo tres días.**_

_**Dándolo todo por tu debilidad.**_

_**Acostada durante cinco días, el mismo amor viene, yeah!**_

_**Acelerando a través del camino de la rebeldía.**_

_**No importa como lo veas, ¿no eres nada más que un héroe?**_

_**Ahora , la pregunta que tú tienes que pensar.**_

Gumi dio un pequeño brinquito al estilo estrella de rock mientras empezaba a tocar un solo impresionante, sus dedos se fundían con las cuerdas de su guitarra, definitivamente había practicado duro ese solo. Dejando a todos boqui abiertos.

_**Primero. Cuando sus ojos se encuentran apartas rápidamente la mirada.**_

_**Segundo. Si ella te trata bien , la tomas de la mano**_

_**Tercero. Si terminas hablando con alguien mucho tiempo, lo intentas ocultar.**_

_**¡Ella está enamorándose de ti!**_

Y entonces ambas chicas se voltearon a ver, dedicándose una suave sonrisa la una a la otra… ninguna se atrevía a decir nada. Por qué no sabían que decir.

_**Cuarto. A veces tienes que darle un buen golpe.**_

_**Quinto. Golpes repetitivos también sirven**_

_**¡Rápido enséñale que tan duro puede ser el mundo!**_

_**Haciendo contacto visual, enamorándote de ella.**_

_**Entonces caes en la locura, esto no acaba, yeah!**_

_**Colocando una bandera, doblándola corta.**_

_**Cansándose de ello en tan solo tres días.**_

_**Dándolo todo por tu debilidad.**_

_**Acostada durante cinco días, el mismo amor viene, yeah!**_

_**Acelerando a través del camino de la rebeldía.**_

_**No importa como lo veas, ¿no eres nada más que un héroe?**_

_**Ahora , la pregunta que tú tienes que pensar.**_

_**¡No pierdas ante el mundo! ¡Héroe de amor!**_

La canción termino y dio pasos a los aplausos y algunos que otros gritos de los fans de la chica, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se despidió para después salir del escenario e ir a donde sus amigas para desearles suerte.

-Buen trabajo- le felicitaron las dos al mismo tiempo aun sin soltarse de la mano

-oh, ya son novias?-una mirada picara les fue dirigida- me alegro de que mi canción les ayudara

-Tu!- salto luka aprontando los cachetes de la peli verde, mientras se acercaba a su oído- cuando te dije que creía que me había enamorado de ella, era para que lo callaras y no para que hicieras una canción!

-pero si yo me lo guarde- se defendió- se lo podría haber dicho a Miku

-¿decirme que?

-nada! .- ambas chicas saltaron al escuchar la voz de la pequeña

-bueno, yo solo quería desearles suerte en su canción.

-gracias.- dicho esto Gumi se fue a donde Gakupo para seguirlo molestando.

-Luka…dime una cosa, ¿estas feliz de que yo ganara la beca?

-claro que sí, sé que lo aprovecharas, aunque sabes te extrañare demasiado- le dijo mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos- no sé cómo le voy a hacer para poder vivir sin ti.

-sabes esto suena a despedida amorosa, o algo así.- rio por lo bajo mientras se sonrojaba-pero creo que lo mejor sería que me olvidaras. Sería mejor que sigas tu camino y me olvides.-susurro con la voz un poco quebrada.

-No me olvidare de la persona que amo…-oh Dios, lo había dicho… le había dicho que la amaba en un momento un tanto dramático-No quiero olvidarte, seguiré mi camino si es lo que quieres, pero nunca te olvidare, nunca dejare de amarte como lo hago hoy.

-Lu-Luka.- la pequeña tenía los ojos como platos, estaba feliz, muy feliz, su corazón le latía muy rápido, por que en algún momento del monologo de su compañera sus rostros se habían acercado demasiado

-¿dime?- su siempre segura voz ahora sonaba un poco temblorosa

-Necesito que me olvides…. Por favor, hazlo por mí y por ti…porque para mí también será doloroso separarme de ti, la persona que más amo.

Luka sonrió y en un acto rápido unió sus labios con los de su compañera, dándole un beso suave, entregándole todo su amor. Se separaron al escuchar al presentador anunciándolas y se dedicaron una sonrisa de esas que solo le das a una persona especial…

-vamos…- Miku fue la primera en entrar en escena, tenía un vestido negro con algunos encajes azules. Se paró y respiro hondo, tomó el micrófono y hablo- esta canción es el primer y último dueto que canto, es una canción especial, se llama "Akatsuki Arrival"-dicho esto la música empezó a sonar mientras los demás buscaban a su compañera. Luka la observaba desde el otro lado del escenario. Veía a su compañera bailar.

Miku:

_**Más allá del alambre de púas.**_

_**Apuntando hacia una gran meta.**_

_**Ambas estamos compitiendo.**_

_**Las palabras son innecesarias.**_

_**Solo necesitamos ver la cara del oponente.**_

Luka entro al escenario y tomo la mano de Miku empezando a cantar su parte.7

Luka:

_**Mientras damos ánimos la una a la otra.**_

_**Incluso si la distancia entre nosotras esta al alcance de la mano.**_

_**Nosotras nunca nos daremos las manos, ya hemos dado el debido reconocimiento a la otra.**_

Luka atrajo a su compañera a su cuerpo y le acaricio el cabello, de verdad como quisiera que no se marchara, o en todo caso poder ir con ella.

Luka:

_**Nadie será capaz de remplazar tu lugar en mi corazón.**_

Miku sonrió y se sonrojo separándose de Luka para poder seguir bailando como lo habían ensayado.

Ambas:

_**Juntas corremos, aprenderemos y envidiaremos.**_

_**Siempre persiguiendo nuestras espaldas**_

_**Y cuando estemos lado a lado nos daremos una sonrisa**_

_**Diciendo esto no fue tan difícil después de todo**_

_**Diremos todavía no me rindo, con un suspiro nos**_

_**Miraremos como un enemigo.**_

_**¿Pero desde cuando nos volvimos tan honestas?**_

_**Miku:**_

_**¿Lo recuerdas?**_

Miku extendió su mano hacia luka, sus uñas que usualmente estaban pintadas del mismo color de su cabello ahora estaban pintadas de rosa.

Luka:

_**Si, lo recuerdo**_

Luka imito los movimientos de la chica, sus uñas al igual que las de miku estaban pintadas de un color poco usual en ella, el azul.

Ambas:

_**Ese día cuando caminamos juntas**_

Miku le dedico una sonrisa a Luka y cuando las luces cambiaron aprovecho para salir del escenario por un momento, observo a Gumi quien las veía con una sonrisa un tanto nostálgica.

Luka:

_**Tropezando, tratando de alcanzar el cielo nocturno.**_

_**Siempre correré incluso si algún día**_

_**Tú ya no estas, ¿está bien?**_

Su mirada se dirigió al público, todos estaban en silencio, escuchando atentos, supuso que era por la distancia que no podían ver que en sus ojos, ella estaba sufriendo, su mirada estaba triste.

_**Miku:**_

_**¿Por qué estas mirando al cielo con los ojos tan tristes?**_

La aqua marina se acercó a ella para tomarla de la mano y darle una vuelta.

Ambas:

_**Seguir adelante es lo mejor**_

_**Es lo que egoístamente decidimos**_

_**No importa lo mucho que corra al parecer ya no poder alcanzarte**_

La pequeña abrazo a su compañera quien se encogió un poco para poder recostarse en su pecho. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar, tantas ganas de renunciar a la beca y no irse...

Miku:

_**Gane, si claro estoy bromeando.**_

_**Debes sonreír y dejar de llorar.**_

_**Luka:**_

_**Haz dado tu mejor esfuerzo para llegar a la meta**_

_**Eso fue lo que dijiste ¿cierto?**_

Le acaricio la cabeza, para después sentir como se separaban de ella, aun sin despegar su mano de la cabeza de luka, observo como una lágrima se colaba por uno de sus ojos.

_**Luka:**_

_**No voy a olvidar…**_

Miku:

_**Es mejor que olvides…**_

_**Luka:**_

_**Tu apariencia…**_

Miku:

_**Mi existencia….**_

Al terminar de cantar esta última frase y antes de que luka le tomara por el brazo, miku salió del escenario por un lado que tenía cerca dejando a luka sola, quien solo agacho la cabeza y siguió bailando, el solo de la canción entro y junto con él le vinieron a la cabeza todas esas peleas absurdas, la primera vez que se encontraron platicando tan tranquilas, la primera vez que la tomo de la mano, todos los momentos que pasaron juntas y por último el momento en el que la beso.

Cuando el solo término, un reflector ilumino a Miku, quien estaba parada atrás de luka, ambas se daban la espalda la una a la otra.

Miku:

_**No te des la vuelta.**_

_**Porque ya estás en camino a tu destino.**_

Tenía una expresión triste, su voz sonaba triste.

Luka:

_**Mirar hacia delante, va a ser doloroso.**_

_**Pero es lo que más deseas.**_

Luka definitivamente no podía también con los sentimientos, lagrimas rebeldes se escapaban por sus ojos. Camino más hacia delante del escenario, dejando a miku atrás, apenas ilumina por un reflector.

Ambas:

_**Cada vez más y más juntas.**_

_**Siempre, siempre, juntas.**_

_**Sin avanzar y sin razón confiando la una en la otra.**_

_**¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Porque?**_

_**Esto no se puede gritar aun**_

_**Incluso si extiendas tu mano, no puedo alcanzarte**_

Ambas estaban cantando lo mismo, bailando lo mismo, separadas por casi la mitad del escenario, dados las espaldas, pero ahora ambas estaban sonriendo, se habían dado cuenta que pasara lo que pasara se seguirían amando.

_**Corriendo juntas, pero siempre estando celosas la una de la otra.**_

_**Siempre persiguiéndonos las espaldas**_

_**Lado a lado ¿Por qué esto es así?**_

_**Nos reímos.**_

_**Seguir adelante es lo mejor**_

_**Es lo que egoístamente decidimos.**_

_**Pero al parecer por mucho que corra ya no puedo alcanzarte.**_

_**No olvidare.**_

_**Definitivamente nunca olvidare.**_

_**A mi rival más fuerte…**_

La música termino y ambas chicas se tomaron de la mano, para después hacer una pequeña reverencia, el presentador dio por terminada la presentación para después anunciar que la señorita Hatsune Miku, había ganado la beca y que partiría a Londres a la mañana siguiente.

Al día siguiente, todos los amigos de la chica la fueron a despedir, su vuelo salía en nada, así que tenía que encaminarse al avión. Se despidió de todos, luka de dio un último beso y le susurro un "¿aun quieres que te olvide? Recibiendo como respuesta un rotundo no…

Luka observo al amor de su vida irse en un avión, no lloro por que se prometieron volver a ver, no lloro porque sabía que tenía que ser fuerte por ella y por Miku… no lloro por que fue un "hasta pronto".

Dos años habían pasado desde entonces, se había enterado por Miku que ella era una de las mejores en su curso y que estaba a punto de graduarse. Ahora ella estaba en un avión camino a verla, si su miku no podía ir a ella, ella ira su Miku así de simple, después de estar horas sentada en un avión y de no saber si su trasero se había entumido o no, llego a su destino y fue la academia de Miku, al llegar le pregunto a un guardia por ella quien le dijo que estaba en la sala de música… cuando llego abrió la puerta sigilosamente para que no notaran su presencia y la vio. Se atrevería a decir que se había puesto más hermosa. Sonrió nerviosamente, estaba ansiosa por besarla otra vez.

-no puedo creer que haya compuesto una canción de más de siete minutos sobre ella.

-no puedo creer que sepas tocar el piano…-le contesto mientras esperaba su reacción

-sí, de hecho aprendí a…- Miku se dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos como platos y sonrió mientras abrazaba a luka

-veo que te sorprendí…

-te he extrañado mucho- susurro llenándole de besos la cara.

-yo también… y sabes, esta vez vine aquí para quedarme junto a ti.


End file.
